danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miu Iruma
Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 ''Iruma Miu) - jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Jej talent to '''Superlicealna Wynalazczyni (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika”). Jest członkinią Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Wygląd Miu jest wysoką dziewczyną z jasnymi włosami, na szczycie których widnieją dwa ahoge. Posiada ona także oczy koloru szarego. Jest ubrana w różowy mundurek marynarski, składający się na różową bluzkę z niebieską kokardką oraz różową spódnicę. Miu ma wiele ozdób, jak np. czarne rękawiczki, ciemny choker, naszyjnik, czarne paski u nóg czy też brązowe gogle, założone na głowie. Na jej oficjalnym portrecie, Miu nosi na sobie plecak, zza którego wychodzą dwie mechaniczne ręce. Osobowość Miu to pewna siebie, hałaśliwa osoba, która bardzo często się odgryza innym. Uważa siebie za wspaniałego geniusza, a za każdym razem, kiedy się odezwie, rzuca ona falę bezpodstawnych wyzwisk oraz oskarżeń, patrząc z góry na resztę uczniów. W japońskiej wersji, mówiąc o sobie, używa zwrotu "ore-sama", co można przetłumaczyć na "wspaniała ja". Jednak, jej arogancka osobowość jest jedynie maską, zakrywającą swoje tchórzostwo i strachliwość. Często to się zdarza, gdy jej wyzwiska są ignorowane lub ktoś na nie odpowiada okrutniejszą ripostą. Wtedy, dziewczyna staje się tchórzliwa, wręcz przerażona tym, iż ktoś jest na nią wściekły. Jako wynalazczyni, potrafi ona tworzyć mnóstwo wyjątkowych narzędzi. Wydaje się być także sprośna oraz otwarcie mówi o nieodpowiednich tematach. Miu potajemnie jest masochistką, interesującą się BDSM. Prawdopodobnie posiada też fetysz do maszyn, dlatego pociąga ją Kiibo. Dodatkowo, w ostatnim free time event z Shuichim, próbuje mu dać ciasto, które ma w sobie jej włos. Piekła ona także ciastka ze swoimi paznokciami wewnątrz oraz zrobiła czekoladę, składającą się z jej krwi. Twierdzi, że chce, aby osoba, którą kocha, zjadła niewielką część Irumy. Miu ma bardzo tchórzliwą i samolubną osobowość, natychmiastowo szukając wymówki, żeby nie być na Rozprawie Klasowej, w której, jeśli wybiorą złą osobę, może zostać zabita wraz z innymi uczniami. Pomimo rozległej wiedzy na temat maszyn, dziewczyna nie jest zbyt bystra. Większość uczestników gry jej nie lubi, a sam Kokichi twierdzi, iż zaraz po nim, Miu to najmniej lubiana osoba. Uczniowie uważają, że gdyby spotkali Irumę w zewnętrznym świecie, nigdy by się z nią nie zaprzyjaźnili. Pomimo jej osobowości, wierzy ona w swoje przechwały na tyle, iż chętnie zabiłaby Kokichiego. Ma ona też problemy z zaufaniem oraz możliwe, że cierpi z powodu bycia porzuconym. Dodatkowo, jej zachowanie wobec Monotaro może wskazywać na to, iż lubi ona dzieci. Zdolności Superlicealna Wynalazczyni Podobnie jak w przypadku innych uczniów, talent Miu został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Iruma była wspaniałą wynalazczynią. Miu jest bardzo utalentowaną wynalazczynią, oraz wytworzyła wiele rewolucyjnych wynalazków. Jej pierwszym dziełem były soczewki w postaci kropli do oczu. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Planem Gopher nazwano fałszywe wspomnienia stworzone dla wszystkich uczestników zabójczej gry, które rzekomo wydarzyły się przed rozpoczęciem Morderczego Semestru. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego, i pozwolić im uciec. Miu oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić swoich rodzin, uciekli oni przed swoim wyznaczonym celem. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i starali się zapobiec Planu Gopher. W ten sposób po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci wybrańców. Plan Gopher został wcielony w życie gdy Ziemia została zniszczona. Miu i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym - prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Szczątek Rozpaczy Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz ogłasza, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Miu i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Miu nie posiada wspomnień z tego zdarzenia, gdyż została zamordowana, nim była w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. Prawdziwe zdarzenia W rzeczywistości wspomnienia Miu o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa na potrzebę zabójczej gry - 53 sezonu Danganronpy - popularnego serialu telewizyjnego. Miu dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do wzięcia udziału w Grze. Iruma oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymała ona talent Superlicealnej Wynalazczyni. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Miu wraz z resztą Utalentowanych Więźniów weszła na teren Akademii jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr.}} Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przeszłość Stworzyła ona soczewki w postaci kropli do oczu, lecz uważa je za porażkę. Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Prolog Miu pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów wraz z innymi, normalnie wyglądającymi uczniami. Dzieci Monokumy zdradzają, iż Miu wraz z innymi posiadają swoje wspaniałe talenty, o których zapomnieli, oraz teleportują ich do początku historii. Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Kiedy Kaede Akamatsu i Shuichi Saihara spotkali Miu, ta oskarżyła Shuichiego o patrzenie się na "jej cycki". Potem dodała, że wszyscy chłopcy, którzy noszą czapki są zboczeńcami, a na te słowa Shuichi się wściekł, przez co Miu się przeraziła. Po tym, jak Miu się przedstawiła jako Superlicealna Wynalazczyni, wytłumaczyła, iż tworzy ona wynalazki, które pozwalają ci robić takie rzeczy, jak np. jedzenie podczas snu. Dodała także, że przypadkowo stworzyła soczewki w postaci kropli do oczu, a Kaede odpowiedziała, iż jeden z jej przyjaciół ich używał, co wściekło Miu, gdyż nie była z nich dumna. Później Miu tworzy kamerę z czujnikami ruchu, które miały pomóc w odnalezieniu organizatora gry. W rzeczywistości posłużyły jednak do odnalezienia pierwszego mordercy. Gdy okazuje się, że Kaede zabiła Rantaro, Miu wydaje się być strapiona. Potem jest świadkiem brutalnej egzekucji. Wtedy pyta Angie Yonagę, która modli się, żeby Kaede odnalazła pokój, jak mogłaby spoczywać w pokoju, po takim okrutnym sposobie śmierci. Podczas drugiej rozprawy, okazuje się, że Miu rozebrała się do samej bielizny, żeby załamać dumę Gonty. Miu odważnie powiedziała swój powód, po czym dodała, iż Gonta powinien czuć się szczęśliwy, że miał szanse ujrzeć jej wspaniałe ciało, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka widać, iż Miu była wtedy tak samo zawstydzona, jak on. Po drugiej rozprawie, Miu wraz z Kiibo idą do jej Pokoju Nauki, aby zainstalować nowe funkcje do jego ciała. W Rozdziale 3, Miu była przeciwko Samorządzie Szkolnemu Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów, założonego przez Angie Yonagę, gdyż uważa istnienie Boga za nielogiczne. Kiedy Shuichi powiedział jej o istnieniu sali komputerowej, ta spędzała dnie i noce, żeby ją zbadać, co spowodowało kolejny konflikt z Samorządem Szkolnym, przez ich zasadę godziny policyjnej. New World Program Od samego początku tego epizodu Miu planowała morderstwo. Używając komputera na trzecim piętrze stworzyła cyfrowy świat, który określiła mianem "utopii", gdzie żadne zabójstwa nie miałyby już miejsca. Było to tak naprawdę jej kłamstwo, które miało pomóc w realizacji planu. Miu błagała innych, aby weszli do środka cyfrowego świata razem z nią. Powiedziała, że usunęła wszystko, co mogłoby zostać użyte jako narzędzie zbrodni. Pozostali uczniowie zgodzili się oraz cała grupa odwiedziła fikcyjny świat. Wewnątrz wirtualnego świata Miu planowała zamordować Omę, więc położyła obok jego fotelu butelkę trucizny, żeby wyglądało na to, iż został otruty. Jednakże, Kokichi zmanipulował zbugowany avatar Gonty, tak, aby ten udusił Miu rolką papieru toaletowego (która nie mogła się podrzeć, ze względu na to, że nic w cyfrowym świecie nie dawało się zniszczyć). Relacje Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów K1-B0 Mimo, że Miu jest nielubiana, Kiibo chce się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Ponieważ jest on robotem, Miu zainteresowała się Kiibo, czasem nawet wydaje się mieć wobec niego romantyczne uczucia, jednak nie wiadomo czy Kiibo o tym wie. Z powodu swojego talentu, często wykonuje na nim konserwacje. Ukazano, że Miu podoba się talent Kiibo oraz bez jego wiedzy, sporadycznie wchodzi do Pokoju Nauki Kiibo. Jej przytłaczająca osobowość sprawia, iż Kiibo bardzo się wstydzi oraz często rumieni, kiedy ta go chwali, przez co dziewczyna uważa, że Kiibo jest uroczy. Dodatkowo, Miu dodała wiele ulepszeń do Kiibo, jak np. światło wydobywające się z jego oczu. Kiibo był zaskoczony, gdy odnalazł ciało Miu i to jedyna osoba, która miło ją wspominała. W trybie dodatkowym, oboje wydają się być ze sobą blisko oraz Kiibo liczy na przyszłe ulepszenia od Miu, nawet po ukończeniu szkoły. Kokichi Oma Miu irytuje Kokichi i wierzy, że to on jest osobą stojącą za tym wszystkim. Obraża go, nazywając wybuchowym kłamcą. W rozdziale 4, Miu próbuje zabić Kokichiego w wirtualnym świecie i kładzie butelkę z trucizną na jego krześle, żeby sprawić, aby wyglądało to, jakby został otruty. Jednak, Kokichi zachęca Gontę do zabicia Miu. Później, gdy Gonta zostaje odkryty jako winowajca, Kokichi mówi, żeby także na nim wykonano egzekucję, co ukazuje, iż żałował tego, co zrobił, jednak nie wiadomo czy to było prawdą, ze względu na jego naturę kłamcy. Kaito Momota Jako dwie najbardziej hałaśliwe postacie, często się ze sobą sprzeczali. Ta kłótnia mogła ewoluować w wyzwiska. Ponieważ oboje są impulsywni, tracą swoje opanowanie i zaczynają się nawzajem wyzywać. Kaede Akamatsu Obie wydają się mieć czułą i przyjazną relację, a sama Miu nazywa Kaede "Bakamatsu". Kaede błaga na kolanach Miu o pomoc, a gdy ta się zgadza, Akamatsu, z radości, łapie ją za ręce, co powoduje, że Miu się zaczyna pocić. Iruma jest dosyć strapiona, gdy okazuje się, iż Kaede to morderczyni Rantaro Amamiego. Shuichi Saihara Kiedy Shuichi i Kaede po raz pierwszy poznają Miu, ta założyła, że Shuichi patrzył się na jej biust. Potem, nazywa go zboczeńcem, stwierdzając, iż właśnie dlatego nosi czapkę. Shuichi sprzeciwia się tym słowom, a Miu się przeraża. Podczas sceny Love Hotel, Shuichi gra rolę przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Miu. Iruma pozwala Shuichiemu się z nią spać. Saihara jest zdezorientowany, a przez to, Miu się wścieka. Shuichi pyta, co ona ma na myśli, a Iruma krzyczy na niego, że jak mógłby być jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, skoro tego nie pamięta. Tłumaczy, iż kiedy byli młodsi, zawsze się o nią troszczył i wciąż to robi. Potem dodaje, że tylko on zna prawdziwą Miu oraz pomógł jej zdobyć tytuł Superlicealnej Wynalazczyni. Wtedy, dziewczyna stwierdza, iż chciałaby mieć z nim dzieci, a jako, że oboje posiadają talent, będą one wspaniałe. Zdezorientowany Shuichi w ciszy spogląda na Miu. Ta się wścieka, myśląc, iż nie jest wystarczająco dobra dla Saihary oraz pragnie mieć z nim dzieci, aby mogła z nim już zostać. Shuichi zaczyna się jąkać, gdy Miu zmusza go do seksu. Wtedy Iruma zbliża się do niego. Przedstawiono, że mimo wszystko, przespali się ze sobą. Angie Yonaga W Rozdziale 3, Miu była przeciwko Samorządzie Szkolnemu Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów, założonego przez Angie Yonagę, gdyż uważa istnienie Boga za nielogiczne. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro Kiedy Monotaro ma amnezje, omyłkowo uznaje Miu za swoją matkę, a ta jest z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Monotaro wydaje się kochać przybraną matkę, niezwykle ją wspierając. Gdy dziewczyna umiera, Monotaro płacze za nią, decydując się zemścić i odnaleźć jej mordercę. Cytaty * "Dobra robota, Kaede. Nieźle jak na płaską postać poboczną." * "J-jesteś straszny!" * "Hey! Nie traktuj mnie tak samo, jak tego idiotę! Rozmawiasz ze wspaniałym geniuszem, Miu Irumą!" (Kłócąc się z Kokichi Omą podczas Rozprawy Klasowej) * "Pff! Nie musisz być takim geniuszem jak ja, żeby wiedzieć, że nóż był bronią!" (Mówiąc o narzędziu zbrodni podczas Rozprawy Klasowej) Ciekawostki * Jej pozycja na oficjalnym portrecie bardzo przypomina tą z portretu Mukuro Ikusaby przebranej za Junko. * Jej imię może być przetłumaczone na "pięknego królika", co może być nawiązaniem do jej ahoge. * Według Kazutaki Kodaki, Miu była stworzona tak, aby fani ją nie lubili. ** Jednak, w ankiecie na najpopularniejszego ucznia Danganronpy V3 przez MyNavi, Miu zajęła czwarte miejsce z szesnastu. es:Miu Iruma en:Miu Iruma fr:Miu Iruma Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie